


Old Love

by ramudas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, eheheh, ex bffs reiechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: im shit at titling anyways eichi pays rei a visit bc hes a lonely little cuck
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 8





	Old Love

Rei and I grew up together. We were best friends, in fact. As we got older, we drifted apart, and school drama has rendered us enemies. We hate each other's guts now, right? Right. However...

All my friends left me. I had no one, not even Tsumugi. He... broke my heart. Sure, I still had the student council, but... My relations with them were superficial. I didn't feel like I had a genuine connection with them as I did with Tsumugi, or... Rei...

Yes, the thought of my old friend still invaded my mind. The more lonely I felt, the more he'd seep into my mind... parasitically. I sought him out.

The pretend-vampire was in his band room, alone, as usual. He was sitting on a piano, drinking god knows that. He immediately scowled at me. "What do you want?"

That, I didn't know. "Just to talk."

"Talk? With you? Ah, you must have me mistaken. Do I really look that similar to Keito?"

"No, no..." I shook my head, walking in and taking a seat, straddling a chair backwards. "Just... can we be serious and talk? With... nothing between us..." Literally...

He rolled his crimson eyes and sighed, and then accepting my request. "Okay. So what do you even want to talk about?"

"Well," I stood and walked up to the faux vampire. "Remember when we were kids?" I noticed Rei's expression falter ever so slightly. He held a face of... utter disgust regarding me, but his eyes now fell softer on me. I reached my hand towards his, but hesitated. "Rei..." I decided finally to place my hand on his. "Can you get down?"

He obsequiously obliged. "What about bein' kids? We did a lotta things..." He asked, quieting his voice.

I still held his hand. "Will this jog your memory?" I leaned in slowly, kissing his cheek. I felt him attempt to pull away, but I held him in place with an iron fist. Truth is, I'm weaker than him. If he truly wanted, he could easily throw me off. He didn't, he never did. I kissed his ear and his neck. "Remember when we'd just... kiss? For no reason, or perhaps because it felt good?"

"Ngh... you made me kiss you... You wanted to brag."

"Brag? Do I still not have bragging rights?" I laughed, nibbling at his ear. "Mm... just shush..." I sucked on it and licked it, getting it all wet. "Rei, I miss you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. I've..." I ran a hand over his chest. "...been thinking about you a lot lately."

"Yea, 'cause you're alone? You act like I haven't heard that even Hajime broke up with you? Or how did that story go..."

"No, well, he and I are just taking a break!"

"...Because you broke up ra*bits?"

"No, because..."

He snickered.

I shouted. "Just shut up! Shut up! How hard is that?"

He rolled his eyes, humming. Oblivious fucker. I grabbed both his shoulders, slamming him against his shitty, tall piano. I kissed him harshly, forcing my lips onto his, reminiscent of a car crash. Fuck him. I let out my frustrations in kisses, grabbing a fistful of his hair to make sure his lips didn't stray a centimeter from mine. I bit his lip, apparently too hard as he started bleeding. He whined, pulling slightly away. He disliked the taste of his own blood, yet he let the blood drip down onto his clothes. We were still so close, I could smell the blood. Neither of us knew what to do, though, we simply stared at each other before Rei pulled me into another kiss, a very passionate one. This was... somehow deeper, warmer... I fell into his arms, and he embraced me tightly. I could feel his blood all over my lips, but I almost didn't mind.

"I like that... Yea, I miss that..." He stated, pulling away, leaving me cold and empty.

"Do you not get this from your ugly mutt?"

He shrugged. "I don't think it matters."

"I think so," I stepped closer, tracing a finger up his neck, and then kissing it. He had goosebumps, and seemed to shiver. I sucked on it a bit, making note of all his already existing hickeys were. When I looked at his neck again, his blood from my lips now covered it.

"Eichi," Rei started. I asked him what, but he silently stripped my sweater off. He then sat on the chair I once was, grabbing me and forcing me to sit on his lap... To sit on his tight, leather, black jeans, right on top of his crotch... Ah, it was too hot for me, and here I sat shirtless. Embarrassing.

"Eichi..." He repeated. I didn't reply, because I figured he would keep going if he really wanted to, but apparently he didn't. Although... He started sucking on my collarbones. 

"Rei... You know how... I am." I'm easy to get winded and I bruise quickly.

"Yea..." He sunk his fangs into my delicate flesh.

I groaned, "Rei..." I suppose we had a habit of repeating each other's names. I petted his hair. "Rei, Rei, Rei... It feels... so good..."

"'So good'?" The vampire looked up at me. "Since when do you like being hurt?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I've... changed a lot since our younger days."

"So that means you're into... more... weird stuff now?"

I shook my head. "That's clearly not what I meant."

"Anyone could see from a mile away that you're implying that... you like masochism? Is that it?"

"What? No!"

"No...?" He grabbed my hair. "Tenshouin... you don't like this?"

I shook my head once more, laughing. "No, I don't. Unhand me."

He rolled his eyes, as usual, and pulled me into a warm kiss, although his jacket was cold against my bare flesh. I... rubbed my crotch against his. "Rei... you know why I'm here."

"Oh, you just want a fuck outta me? So much for talking..."

"You wouldn't of wanted to talk to me anyway. Let's get on with it."

"Gosh, you're horrible with foreplay! No wonder Aoba said... Ahah, nevermind."

"Oh no, please continue. What exactly did Aoba say, considering the fact that he and I have never had sex?"

He was caught in a dumb lie. "I meant Hajime, of course."

I raised an eyebrow again.

"Oh, shut up. I know you did that boy."

I snickered. "Course I have."

"Like I'm gonna do you?"

"Please do me lest this conversation gets even more awkward. Spare me, Sakuma."

"Which one do you like more? Me or Ritsu?"

"Ritsu, since he keeps his mouth shut." I kissed Rei, an obvious sign that he needed to just... be quiet, touch me, whatever...

He snaked his arms around my hips, and I lightly thrusted them against him. "Mmn...." He bit my lip. I thrusted harder, assuming he liked that.

"Rei..." I said breathlessly already.

"Yea?" He whispered back.

"I want you to fuck me."

"Mm..." He grabbed my hips and bit my neck, and then licked over his teeth marks. He sucked it, surely leaving marks in his wake. His grip on me tightened, and I felt him pick me up as he stood and then laid me across a table. He had no hesitation with the way he then stripped my bottom half, and then quickly doing himself as well. He was... so hot naked. He looked all beefy... I, again, was embarrassed to be in front of him with my frail composure. He spit, letting his saliva fall onto his cock. He was probably only half hard, but lubed himself up and stroked it while keeping his eyes on me. How hot.

"Eichi, have you had it in you before?"

"Huh? N... No...."

He chuckled and grabbed one of my legs, flipping me onto my side. He let my leg rest over his shoulder, and then... "Suck your fingers, baby."

"Huh...? Why?"

"Just do it!" He demanded. I was cautious, but I licked and sucked my fingers individually. While I was getting them wet, he toyed with my ass, squeezing it and spanking it. I whimpered. 

"There..." My saliva practically dripped off of my hand. "Is that good?"

"Yea... Now, stick them up your ass."

"What!?"

He laughed. "Just... rub your asshole with them. Get inside there... I need it wet, Eichi."

I looked away and reached down, and again whimpering once I found my hole. It was only my fingers, but... my ass was so unexplored by myself... and others, so... I wasn't used to anything...

"Ah!" Oh gosh... I stuck a finger inside myself, and... "Ahhh..." Oh god... it really felt... good...

"That's enough," He ripped my hand away. I was upset, but... if it meant having his cock, it'd be fine. I... could do more later.

He rubbed my hole with his dick, and slowly pushed the head in... I squeaked a bit, trying to hold back. He pushed more in, and I had to bite my wrist to keep quiet. 

"How ya doin'?" He asked. I heaved, realizing that I was holding my breath.

"I'm fine."

"Uh..."

"Keep going, please." I... was so pathetically desperate for Rei. I jerked myself off while he fucked me, all while wheezing and coughing. Yea, it was probably gross, but I was asthmatic and overwhlemed. I'm sure he knew. "Rei! Rei!"

"Huh?" He looked down at me, and I looked back, tears falling from my reddening face.

"I'm cumming..." I choked out. He swiftly took control of my cock, jerking it faster than I was while keeping his dick still buried in my ass, in just the right place. "Rei...!" I cried, groaning and then coughing as I came all over his hand. 

"Mmn..." He licked it. "That's nice," He said, and then brought his cum-covered hand up to my face. "Taste?"

I shook my head, but he smeared some on my mouth. It even got in my hair...

He pulled out, all hot and sweaty.

"Oh, Rei... were you able to cum?"

"No," He said. "But it's fine. As long as my precious Eichi is-"

"Oh, shut it." I got down from my table, but it was more like... miserably falling onto the cold floor. My legs were jello. I sat on my knees. "Come here..."

He knew what I wanted. He told me to open, and then he shoved his dick in my mouth. I remembered that his cock was just in my ass, but I disregarded the thought. I let Rei throat fuck me until he came with a sudden grunt. He... said I was a good boy for swallowing all of his cum. He helped me stand up, and then had me turn around. There was... cum on the table.

"I already came, that's twice." He kissed the side of my head.


End file.
